momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokimeki Sendenbu
Tokimeki ♡ Sendenbu (ときめき♡宣伝部) is a six member idol girl group managed by Stardust Promotion under Stardust's Section 3. The group was formed in 2015 as a part of Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen SEASON 2. Group Notes Lock on to your heart♡ (君のハートにロックオン♡) — Introduction Line *The members of the group were originally a part of Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen. *The group was formed on April 11, 2015 on the television show, Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen SEASON 2. *The group's members graduated from Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen. *The group's concept involves singing to promote pounding hearts. *Fans of the group are called "Promotion Staff" (宣伝部員) or "Toki Mates" (ときメイツ). History 2015: Formation 2016: Major Debut 2017: Mako's Departure 2020 On February 9, Bambi Fujimoto announced her graduation. It was also announced that the group would be adding new members and changing their name to Chou Tokimeki Sendenbu. Name Origins Origins of the Group's Name. Members Current Members Former Members Discography Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Discography Singles ;Indie Singles *Dokkyun♡!! Shoujo (土っキュン♡!!少女) 2015.06.24 *Kisetsuhazure no Tokimeki ♡ Summer (季節外れのときめき♡サマー) 2015.12.02 *Muteki no Uta (むてきのうた) 2016.06.01 ;Major Singles *Gamba!! (ガンバ!!) 2016.11.09 *Do Do Do Do Dreamer (どどどどどりーまー) 2017.06.07 *DEADHEAT 2017.11.22 *Tokimeki♡Sendenbu no VICTORY STORY / Seishun Heart Shaker (ときめき□宣伝部のVICTORY STORY/青春ハートシェイカー) 2019.04.10 *Koi no Shape♡ (恋のシェイプアップ♡) 2019.10.09 ;Digital Singles *Tsuyoku Naru (ツヨクなる) ~ Kanami Tsujino (辻野かなみ) 2016.12.31 Albums ;Major Albums * Tokiotome (ときおとめ) 2018.04.11 Concerts Released on DVD and Blu-ray *TBA Other Works Television Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's TV Appearances ;Reoccuring Shows *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates ;Music Shows *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or "Multiple Dates" ;Variety Shows *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or "Multiple Dates" ;TV Dramas *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. (Additional Info). or Dates ;Other Shows *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates ;TV Commercials *Company - Product or Name: Optional Subtitle. or Date Film Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Film Appearances *Movie Name. or Release Date Stage Plays Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Stage Plays *Play Name (Japanese Text). or Dates Radio Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Radio Appearances *Radio Show. Radio Broadcaster. or Dates Publications Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Publications ;Books *Book. Publisher. Date ;Magazines *Magazine: Optional Subtitle or Feature Description. Publisher. Date Live Performances and Events Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Live Performances and Events ;Tours *Tour 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates ;Overseas Performances *Performance 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates ;Events *Event 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates Music Videos Main Article: Tokimeki Sendenbu's Music Videos *Dokkyun♡!! Shoujo (土っキュン♡!!少女). Watch on Youtube *Kisetsuhazure no Tokimeki ♡ Summer (季節外れのときめき♡サマー). Watch on Youtube *Muteki no Uta (むてきのうた). Watch on Youtube *Gamba!! (ガンバ!!). Watch on Youtube Awards and Milestones ;Awards *Award Name. Won or Nominated. ;Milestones *Milestone Info Controversy Information Trivia *Trivia 1 Photo Gallery Various Group Photos Tokimeki Sendenbu Group Pic Gamba.png|Tokimeki Sendenbu promoting Gamba!! Tokimeki Sendenbu Group Pic Do Do Do Do Dreamer.png|Tokimeki Sendenbu promoting Do Do Do Do Dreamer Tokimeki Sendenbu Group Pic New.png|Tokimeki Sendenbu's Current Member Lineup References External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Ustream *Official Youtube Playlist Navigation Category:Groups